falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03CoA Archemist.txt
DLC03CoA_ConvArchemistGeneric |scene= |srow=6 |topic=01009234 |trow=3 |before=Child01: Archemist? |response=''{InPain}'' Yes... my child? |after=Child01: It's... I've been having these nightmares. I can't sleep. Is there anything I can take? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Child01: Archemist? |response=''{InPain}'' What do you need, child? |after=Child01: It's... I've been having these nightmares. I can't sleep. Is there anything I can take? |abxy=A2a}} |before=Child01: Archemist? |response=''{InPain}'' Hmm? Do you... require something? |after=Child01: It's... I've been having these nightmares. I can't sleep. Is there anything I can take? |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01009232 |trow=3 |before=Child01: It's... I've been having these nightmares. I can't sleep. Is there anything I can take? |response=''{InPain}'' Do not... fear, child. This... should help. |after=Child01: Oh, thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Child01: It's... I've been having these nightmares. I can't sleep. Is there anything I can take? |response=''{InPain}'' Here. Take this... before your evening prayers. |after=Child01: Oh, thank you. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Child01: It's... I've been having these nightmares. I can't sleep. Is there anything I can take? |response=''{InPain}'' I have... a remedy for such things. But not too much. Potent stuff. |after=Child01: Oh, thank you. |abxy=A3a}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusArchemist |scene= _GreetScene |srow=27 |topic=01006B30 |trow=9 |before= |response=''{You were wounded a long time ago and never fully recovered. Speak is painful and you're a bit blind. / InPain}'' Ah. The latest addition to... our little family. Welcome, child. If you are in need of aid... you've come to the right place. |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You were wounded a long time ago and never fully recovered. Speak is painful and you're a bit blind. / InPain}'' Far Harbor. Claimed by Fog. Atom's will be done. Now, you required assistance? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You were wounded a long time ago and never fully recovered. Speak is painful and you're a bit blind. / InPain}'' Peace in Atom's kingdom. Such a... strange event. Did you need aid? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' My child. This must be serious... if it cannot wait until morning. |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' What time is... never mind. Tell me your ailments. |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Who am I to turn away the ill? Even at this hour. What ails you? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You were wounded a long time ago and never fully recovered. Speak is painful and you're a bit blind. / InPain}'' You require... care, child? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You were wounded a long time ago and never fully recovered. Speak is painful and you're a bit blind. / InPain}'' Are you... unwell, child? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You were wounded a long time ago and never fully recovered. Speak is painful and you're a bit blind. / InPain}'' What care... do you require? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A}} |topic=01006B2B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |response=''{InPain}'' Tell me what troubles you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |response=''{InPain}'' What ails you? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |response=''{InPain}'' I will do... what I can. What's wrong? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01006B2A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{InPain}'' Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{InPain}'' Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{InPain}'' Go with Atom. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{InPain}'' Atom watch over you. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=01006B29 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{InPain}'' Certainly. Here. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{InPain}'' All that I have. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{InPain}'' Curatives and chemicals. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{InPain}'' I may have what you're looking for. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=01006B28 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: You don't sound so great. Are you all right? |response=''{Neutral}'' Old wounds. Reminders of a wicked life. |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: You don't sound so great. Are you all right? |response=''{InPain}'' I was a doctor. In Far Harbor. I fell for a... pious man. A man... who has since abandoned us. We were chased from town by those upset with our union. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{This referring to your illness. / Amused}'' I must've angered Atom, as well, as He afflicted me with... this. |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: You don't sound so great. Are you all right? |response=''{A little smirk on "On a stretcher." / InPain}'' On a stretcher, I'm told. I grew ill during our exile. When I woke, I was in this place. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' They said a woman wreathed in black led us here. But that it was already occupied. By an old robot lost in its own dreams. |after= |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Slept away its days in the upper chambers. Had little interest in Atom, but interested in us. |after= |abxy=Y3c}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' But it left many years ago. Decided it would be best if we had a place... of our own. |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=Y3d}} |scene= _GreetScene02_Exam |srow=27 |topic=01006B1B |trow=13 |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Good. Good. Was there... something more? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Good. Was there more you needed attended to? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' May it stay that way. Now, what else? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Examining someone's wounds. / InPain}'' Allow me to... hmm. Not too bad. You won't be joining Atom just yet. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{Examining someone's wounds. / InPain}'' Mhmm. A simple remedy. This may burn a bit. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{Examining someone's wounds. / InPain}'' Nothing too bad. Still, risky... to leave untreated. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{Seriously concerned about the level of injury the player has suffered. / InPain}'' Oh, child. This... may hurt. A lot. |after= |abxy=A10a}} |before= |response=''{You're surprised by the extent of the player's wounds. / Surprised}'' Atom above. This will require... extra antiseptic. |after= |abxy=A11a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Atom's will, you're lucky to be breathing. This requires immediate attention. |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' I'm sorry, child. My supplies... they have costs. Is there something else I can do? |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' We all must contribute to the church. You... cannot. Now, something else? |after= |abxy=A15a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' This procedure, there are costs. You understand, don't you, child? You require... something else? |after= |abxy=A16a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Caps are a... necessary evil, in this case. Our stocks cost much to refill. But was there something else? |after= |abxy=A17a}} |topic=01006B1A |trow=6 |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind / InPain}'' Take care of yourself, my child. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind / InPain}'' Fare well, child. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind / InPain}'' Very well, then. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Atom watch over you. |after= |abxy=B6a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Tread carefully. |after= |abxy=B7a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Atom guide you. |after= |abxy=B8a}} |topic=01006B19 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal / InPain}'' All the better to embrace the Glow anew. Now... something else? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness / InPain}'' I understand. Let us begin your scouring, then. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{You're a bit reticent to perform this proceed. / Neutral}'' Hmm. I see. Very well. This... will not be pleasant. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{Reluctantly performing a medical procedure. / InPain}'' So it would seem. Atom touches us all in different ways. Let's begin. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=01006B18 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems / InPain}'' Such things often distance us... from Atom. Now, was there more? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Curing someone's addiction. / InPain}'' Moment of weakness... let us return your strength. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction / InPain}'' We befoul what Atom gives. I can treat you. Now, deep breath. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction / InPain}'' Of course, child. But, moderation in the future. For now... |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |scene= _GreetScene03_AllDone |srow=5 |topic=01006B17 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{InPain}'' What else, child? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Was there something more? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Something else you needed? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' What more can I do? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Something else? |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=01030CDC |trow=3 |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Is muteness... a symptom? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Speak up... my child. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Please. Take your time. I am... in no rush. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusCombat |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=010143D6 |before= |response=''{You've just been killed. / InPain}'' Ah-agh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Neutral}'' Atom's victory is... inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Neutral}'' Do not fear... this death. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Neutral}'' Yield before His glory. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Atom... shield your children! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' This... is not our end! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Atom... guide me! |after= |abxy=}} |scene=- |topic=01009917 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. Someone is talking during an important sermon. / Neutral}'' Not... now, child. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusVictorySermon |scene= |topic=010207F8 |before=GenericEntranceFemale: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a thrilling sermon. / Awed}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=010207EB |before= |response=''{A bit wistful. This was your old home, but they've killed a number of your friends. You're torn. / Neutral}'' Far Harbor. Gone. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01019F5C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{There's a ton of commotion going on in the sub bay. / Puzzled}'' That noise... is that Him? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're about to get nuked. You're quietly excited. / Neutral}'' A thousand new worlds... |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06a_HCSynthQuest |scene= |topic=010391B0 |before=GenericCoA04: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Shouting a prayer. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01039198 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. You're talking during a sermon, but you're surprised to hear the crusade against your great enemies is being called off. / Surprised}'' Can... it be true? |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files